The invention is related to refrigerated air conditioning systems for vehicles such as recreational vehicles and the like, and more particularly, to auxiliary air conditioning apparatus that may be operated on regular household current while the vehicle is stationary. The invention also encompasses methods for providing auxiliary air conditioning for vehicles.
Recreational vehicles (RVs) and the like are commonly supplied with refrigerated air conditioning, both while the vehicle is moving and while it is stationary. Such vehicles generally include a primary air conditioning system that is powered through the vehicle's engine, the compressor of the primary air conditioning system being powered through a direct mechanical linkage with the vehicle's engine. The primary air conditioning system, being powered by the vehicle's engine, is suitable for providing air conditioning only while the vehicle is moving because the engines of such vehicles are not designed to operate for long periods of time as stationary power generators.
RV's and the like commonly include an auxiliary air conditioning system comprising one or more separate air conditioning units often mounted on the roof of the vehicle for supplying air conditioning when the vehicle is stationary for long periods. Such separate air conditioning units are commonly adapted to be powered by household alternating current. The alternating current for powering the separate air conditioning units may be supplied by an external source connected to the vehicle, from a self-contained engine and generator unit mounted on the vehicle, or from storage batteries mounted on the vehicle, through a suitable DC to AC inverter.
There were a number of problems associated with the prior art methods for supplying refrigerated air conditioning to a recreational vehicle and the like while the vehicle was stationary. First, the separate roof mounted air conditioning units were unsightly and also adversely affected the aerodynamics of the vehicle. The separate roof mounted air conditioning units also increased the height of the vehicle making the vehicle more difficult to garage and also making the vehicle susceptible to damage from low overhangs. Furthermore, the separate roof mounted air conditioning units distributed refrigerated air very inefficiently since each unit had its own separate blower and vent. Also, the entirely separate primary and auxiliary air conditioning systems resulted in a multiplicity of common parts which increased the overall weight of the vehicle.